disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Villains
Similar to the Disney Princess franchise, the Disney Villains have their own franchise to show off just how evil they are. The franchise consits of Disney's most well known and beloved villains. Members Over it's more than 80 year history, The Walt Disney Company has brought to life more than 125 different villains from films, sequels, television, video games, books and even the Disney Parks. Please note the Cheshire Cat was once a member of the disney villains but no longer is. Main Group Note: Often cited as the most popular of the villains. These villains are seen in most if not all Disney Villain related productions, merchandise etc. *Maleficent *The Queen *Hades *Scar *Ursula *Jafar *Cruella De Vil *Chernabog *Lady Tremaine *Doctor Facilier *The Queen of Hearts *Captain Hook Major Members Note: '''Villains that appear in a handful of material but not as much as the main. Despite this however, these villains also have a widespread of popularity. *Si and Am *Lucifer *Kaa *Shere Khan *Mr. Smee *Pete *Gaston *Shenzi, Banzai and Ed *Big Bad Wolf *Claude Frollo Guest Members '''Note: These villains seldom appear in anything but are seen occasionally. This group consist on some of the lesser known and/or popular. *Yzma *Shan Yu *Prince John *Sir Hiss *Sheriff of Nottingham *Governor Ratcliffe *Stromboli *Anastasia Tremaine *Drizella Tremaine *Madam Mim *Oogie Boogie *Monstro *J. Worthington Foulfellow *Gideon *Madame Medusa *Percival C. McLeach *Horned King *Mother Gothel *The Headless Horseman *Ratigan *Pink Elephants *The Ringmaster *The Lonesome Ghost *Man Other Note: These villains have been seen in no material centering the Disney Villains whatsoever but are Disney Villains however, being that they originate from Disney material. *Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Magica De Spell *Negaduck *Bill Sykes *Beagle Boys *Amos Slade *Scroop *Ronno *Dr. Hämsterviel *Captain Gantu *The Coachman *Mitch *Dr. Drakken *Shego *Heffalumps and Woozles *Clayton *Brer Fox and Brer Bear *Alameda Slim Pixar Villains *Sid Phillips *Hopper *Stinky Pete *Emperor Zurg *Randall Boggs *Darla *Syndrome *Chick Hicks *Chef Skinner *Auto *GO-4 *Charles Muntz *Lotso *Professor Z *Grem *Acer *Miles Axlerod *Mordu Live Action Villains *Sark *Master Control Program *Mr. Sir *Hector Barbossa *Davy Jones *Cutler Beckett *Sao Feng *Blackbeard *Ian Howe *Judge Doom *Lyle Van de Groot *Max and Thor *Vicky Robinson *Meredith Blake *Aunt Spiker *Aunt Sponge *Mitch Wilkinson *Cardinal Richelieu *Maxim Horvath *Tony Perkis Disney Sequels (1994-2008) *Abis Mal *Sa'luk *Forte *Zira *Morgana *Buster *The Dogcatcher *Sarousch *Mama Gunda *Uto & Kago *Marina Del Rey Merchandise Their most famous piece of merchandise is the Disney Villain Snow globe that was released in 1998. This snowglobe served as the model for the Villain's float in the Dreams Come True Parade in the Magic Kingdom. Most of these villains are featured in the Kingdom Hearts series. Maleficent is their leader in this series. Most of them are also featured in Fantasmic! Here, The Queen is their leader and Maleficent is their greatest weapon. Although the Cheshire Cat is a villain, he befriends Alice. Also, the villains have a Monopoly-like game called "My Disney Villains Monopoly". Other media Television specials In the Disney's Scary Tales (1981) episode special as part of The Wonderful World of Disney. your host Hans Conried voice of The Evil Queen's Magic Mirror from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) with Disney Villains eight segments of Captain Hook from Peter Pan, Edgar Balthazar the Bulter from The Aristocats, Willie the Giant from Mickey and the Beanstalk, Kaa and Shere Khan from The Jungle Book, The Wicked Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Cruella de Vil from One Hundred and One Dalmatians, Madame Medusa from The Rescuers and Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty and the Prince. Mickey's House of Villains The Disney Villains guest star of House of Mouse. Disney's Villains' Revenge Favorite Villains include Captain Hook, The Wicked Queen, The Queen of Hearts and The Ringmaster change the story with no "Happily Ever After". Leaders Over the years the Villains were led by whoever seemed like a good leader. *'Pete' - The Leader of the villains in House of Mouse in "Pete's House of Villains" and second in command in the Kingdom Hearts Series. *'Maleficent' - In the Kingdom Hearts Series and in many other famous Disney productions. *'The Queen' - Usually with shows at the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts such as Fantasmic! and the former Walt Disney World show Cinderella's Surprise Party. *'Jafar' - Jafar was the leader in Mickey's House of Villains. *'Chernabog' - In Kingdom Keepers. Gallery See also: Disney Villains/Gallery es:Villanos Disney Category:Lists Category:Disney franchises